Final Fantasy Tactics Advance
Essa é uma Saga do Fighter of Destiny Rising, roteirizada por Artyomthumb|682x682px|centre Prólogo. Todo conto precisa de um inicio e uma fantasia necessita de um herói. Digite o seu nome. T-a-r-s-i-s *apertando start* Sua aventura ira se iniciar na Cidade Ivanillaice. Pela primeira vez em anos começou a nevar na cidade. Ótima oportunidade para brincar de guerra de bola de neve com seus amigos, não? * Cidade Ivanillaice Tarsis: *olhando ao redor* (Parecem bem animados, haha, vou derrotar todos.) *rindo com ante braço cobrindo a boca* Dá pra ouvir alguém correndo na direção dele. Israel: PERA AE! Tarsis: 'u' ? *meio surpreso* (Eita, cara animadaço aí! :v) Jonathan: Por que vocês não formam um time? Apesar que eu sozinho posso derrotar todos vocês na guerra de neve. Vocês são iguais garotinhas! Lorhane: Hey! Isso é discriminação de gênero! E eu conheço algumas "garotinhas", que chutam seu rabo. Israel: É claro meu chapa. Guerra não é guerra sem o grande eu aqui. *põe as mãos na cintura* Scott: *deu uma risada baixa e deu de ombros* E ele não ia deixar eu ficar em casa então eu vim também. Lorhane: Tarsis, não deixa o marrento do Dant te intimidar. Monta o time. Tarsis: *rindo* (Caramba, eles são muito engraçados) Bem deixa eu ver. *pulando baixinho* Daniel: *quieto sentado sobre a neve não falando com ninguém* Tarsis: Primeiro meu primo é claro. *chamando por ele* Daniel: Hm? Tarsis: (Quero deixar ele feliz ok pessoal? TuT) Daniel? Não é? Israel: Seria muito legal se sei lá...colocasse eu no time assim como o Scott. Scott: This escalated real quick Daniel: Ué? Esqueceu quem eu sou é? *levanta e da uma gravata em Tarsis* O arrombado Tarsis: -_- Vem logo seu bobo! Lorhane: Tenha modos, Daniel. Daniel: Que? Ter modos *bate na bunda de tarsis* eu não. Tarsis: Bem Lorhane, quer vim? (Já vão pensar besteira *facepalm*) Daniel: Eu tenho intimidade com ele eu posso e.e Tarsis: Sem brigas! :T Lorhane: Claro! >< Israel: Mas estamos no meio da rua, então eu não quero sei lá. Pessoas vendo a gente com maus olhos. Daniel: O que vocês vao fazer?*pega bola se neve e brinca com elas de malabarismo* Israel: Provavelmente isso aqui ó. *faz sinal de parar* Tarsis: Guerra de bola de neve! *falando animado* Bem...eu, Daniel e Lorhane. Scott: Tá fazendo o que, Shingo? Israel: Me chama de Israel, bro. Não estamos no RPG. (Eu acho) *dá as costas e se agacha, parecia estar fazendo algo* Daniel: Hehe! Tô prontinho! Err...eu acho né? Jonathan: Essa festa vai ficar louca. Hora do rock *pegando celular e colocando musica, mas o celular descarrega* Droga. Lorhane: *pegando bola e jogando na cara do Jonathan* Bola de neve. Bola de neve. Hahahahaha! Scott: Bem, 3 contra 2...doesn't seems fair. Israel: Bao. *falou seriamente* Tarsis: Tenho meu Pocket 7 :v *mostrando o celular chavoso botando música do Super Smash Bros Brawl, aquele Stage com umas galáxias atrás* Isso que é musica! Israel: *levanta com tudo e joga uma bola de neve com tudo em Jonathan mas infelizmente a mira dele era pior do que sua capacidade de pegar mulher então ele acerta a parede* Scott: Nice Shot. Israel: SILÊNCIO SCOTT *cora* Tarsis: *formando uma bola de neve e mirando na cabeça de Scott* (Hehehe) TOMAAAA!!!! *jogando mas acertando no Israel* Scott: *se esconde atrás de uma árvore* Israel: DESERTOR! *aponta pro Scott e então pega uma bola de neve* Tarsis: *parecia num estado frenético e não parava de pular* Israel: *acertou o joelho de Tarsis. Aquilo era um milagre* Tarsis: o_o ?! C-como ousa acerta-me mortal?! *falando de um jeito todo engraçado* Vai pagar...SEU MALDITOO! *formando outra bola de neve* (Agora vai >:D ) Israel: Fica frio aí...entendeu? Frio. Scott: *deu uma de Sniper e então jogou uma bola de neve em Tarsis do alto de uma árvore. Estava com um monte de bolas de neve lá em cima* -w- Tarsis: Frio... *tentando não rir* (Maldito, atacou meu ponto fraco, piadas...qualquer tipo surti efeito, filha da policia!!) HAHAHAHAHA! *sendo acertado e caindo duro no chão ainda rindo* Haha...aiai, frio. *lembrando de Memes ruins* ...Pfff *rindo loucamente* Israel: Sabe o que é bom comer nesse frio, Tarsis? Tarsis: (Droga vão achar que sou louco! >:c) *levantando* O quê? Israel: Batatas FRIOtas! Tarsis: *de joelhos rindo um pouco* Israel: Ai caralho *começa a rir e se ajoelha* T: Fd....HAHAHA MAS Q MERDA HAHAHA! Jonathan: *levantando e balançando cabelo* Quem foi? Lorhane: Hadouken *lançando bolas de neve na direção de Israel, Scott e Jonathan* Jonathan: *sendo acertado novamente* Qual é? Israel: *rolando de rir no chão* Scott: *rindo lá da árvore enquanto sendo acertado* Gee... Lorhane: Não adianta fugir de mim. Eu vou acertar todos vocês hahahaha!! Tarsis: Lorhane, haha, acerta o Israel, o líder está em apuros! *rindo e falando* Israel: *deu um pulo pro lado e saiu rolando* Scott: *se defende com uma jaqueta* Tarsis: Daniel, o Scott *apontado pra árvore* Ali! Mande bala! Israel: *pegando neve e fazendo de tudo pra desviar* MIREM NO TARSIS! ELE TÁ VULNERÁVEL! Daniel: Oi? Para aonde??? D: Scott: *jogando bola de neve em todo mundo lá do alto* Tarsis: >:D Vou te matar, Israel!!!! *levantando e cambaleando até Israel com uma bola de neve* Israel: Que frieza. *riu baixo* Daniel: Pera aí! *pegava a bola* Eu to contra quem? :3 Tarsis: HU! *fazendo um movimento vertical pra baixo com a bola de neve em mãos* Lorhane: *dando um dash imitado de Megaman Zero e se escondendo atrás de uma arvore* Tarsis: Ali na árvore, Daniel Israel: SE DESCONCENTROU É SAL *joga a bola na cara do Tarsis* Tarsis: (Ser líder é foda!) *sendo acertado mas olha para Israel de um jeito bem assustador* ...HA! *girando o braço* Daniel: Nooo! *joga Tarsis no chão* Israel: DOIS! Daniel: *leva a bola de neve* Aui! Israel: *faz sinal de parar* Ele era tão jovem T-T *tira o boné* Scott: *batendo continência* Tarsis: HU!!!! *joga uma bola de neve na parte do israel antes de ele falar* Lorhane: Ursinho! >< *saindo da árvore e lançando contra Scott* Vou te pegar Ursinho! >< Tarsis: (Porra! Desculpe soldado!) Scott: (Isso incomoda...) *levando bolas de neve* Israel: 7w7 Daniel: *no chão* e.e Tá bom aqui. Jonathan: Vocês vão ver só *lançando bolas de neve em múltiplas direções* Daniel: Que desnecessário! Israel: *se esconde atrás de uma árvore* Scott: *também* Tarsis: Já pode sair de cima de mim! e.e Daniel: Quem? e.e Israel: Você '-' Tarsis: Você oras :T Daniel: Ah sim *levanta* é que tava tão bom encoxar o Tails! Israel: Eron! Scott: Fala. Israel: Já já eu tenho que sair e tu sabe o por que. Tu me cobre? S: Claro... Tarsis: ╥﹏╥ Jonathan: Isso tá facil demais. Nem precisei usar minha Bankai. Tarsis: *sai de Daniel* Bankai ... ?! Jonathaaaaaaaaaan!!!! *falando de um jeito estranho, vai correndo até ele enquanto formo uma bola de neve* Daniel: Gente eu vou comer alguma coisa...não mereço não! e.e *sai andando até a casa* Jonathan: É Dant! *jogando bola de neve na direção de Tarsis* Israel: *falando com a voz do Dio* JOJO! Scott: MANUKE GA! Israel: HINJAKU! Israel & Scott: *pose* Scott: WRY! Israel: *saltando* MONKEY NANDAYO! *cai de cara na neve* Tarsis: *pula pro lado e volta a corre* Lorhane: Dante não tem Bankai! *jogando váras bolas de neve em Jonathan* Da próxima vez deixa de ser lerdo! Jonathan: AI! Ai! Ai! Para! Tarsis: Sou magrelo!!! :V Scott: Are you okay Shingo? Israel: *joinha* Lorhane: *como uma fera avança na direção de Israel e Scott* Tarsis: Headshot! *atira no rosto de Jonathan por estar distraído* Scott: *na arvore ele lança todas as bolas de neve de uma vez* Israel: *se cansa* CANSEI!! Lorhane: *dando dashs para desviar das bolas de neve, então da um salto e faz uma chuva de bola de neve na direção dos dois* Shinkku Hadouken! Israel: E também preciso olhar meu irmão então é melhor eu voltar. *levanta devagar, mas sendo acertado* Ung!! (Por que aquele inútil não pode olhar) *sai andando* Scott: *pula da árvore e cai em cima dele* Israel: *cai* Tarsis: (Daniel, Sniff TuT... Lorhane vai tigresa é contigo!! :V) Jonathan: Te peguei *lançando bola de neve em Tarsis, mas a bola de neve revela ser uma pedra e então o fere* Tarsis: Toc.... *cai duro no chão* ........ Israel: PEDRA?! *levanta e tira o Scott de cima* QUE PORRA É ESSA? S: *levanta também* Lorhane: :o Jonathan: Hm? Israel: TU JOGOU UMA PEDRA NELE MANO ! Tarsis: *levanta o torso e fica estendido pelos braços* HAHAHA *tocando na testa com um pouco de sangue* Essa é nova... Jonathan: Eu não joguei pedra nenhuma. é culpa dele por ser um alvo fácil. Fizemos pontos, não fizemos? Tarsis: (Já levei uns pontos nesse lugar...) *levatando* Sem p-problemas... Israel: Caralho mano...você tá bem? *segura os ombros dele* Scott: Isso foi um truque sujo. *olha pro Jonathan* Lorhane: É assim que você justifica isso? Você é uma pessoa horrível! Tarsis: T-to sim... *rindo* já levei uma maçanetada aqui. Tipo, minha irmã abriu um buraco na minha testa :v Israel: Então você sabe se PORTAR numa situação dessa. *riu baixo* Jonathan: E daí? Se não aguentam, podem sair. Pirralhos! Lorhane: Do que você me chamou? Tarsis: Pfff...HAHAHAHA... *nem se importava com a dor, aprendeu que dores normais passam* Tá bom pessoal, eu tô bem, só um pouco, suado... *rindo* Israel: Portar. Eu sei. Foi boa. Eu sou a piada em pessoa. *faz uma pose parecida a de um certo esqueleto* Scott: Isso é uma referência à Under- Tarsis: Alguém disse Under? :v Jonathan: Lorhane, você nem devia tá aqui. Nós sabemos que você sempre arruma confusão por coisa idiota. Lorhane: O que você disse?! *avançando na direção de Jonathan* Scott: *vai e segura a Lorhane* Israel: *olhando tudo* Tarsis: *meio preocupado* (Tsc, sempre causo problema.) Hey caras não briguem... *meio diferente parecia assustado* Israel: Relaxa. A culpa não é sua. Ela tem a cabeça quente até no frio... *deu de ombros e riu* Jonathan: Vocês não servem para brincar de bola de neve. Na próxima vez, me chamem quando eu não tiver que jogar com uma garota escrota como a Lorhane *se virando e andando* Scott: *tentando segurar a Lorhane* Lorhane: Ele vai ver só!Isso não vai sair impune! Israel: MALUCO TÚ CHAMOU ELA DE ESCROTA? QUEBRA ELE TARSIS! *sai andando* Tarsis: *tremendo* (Desculpe caras, s-sou frouxo demais pra bater em alguém....eu nunca gostei disso, de bater.) Menino: Israel! Israel! *correndo* Israel: *olha pra trás* Diz. Scott: *solta a Lorhane e vai até o Israel* Menino: É o seu irmão! ele tá passando muito mal. Sua mãe precisa de você. Israel: *treme* Eu volto depois. *sai correndo rapidamente* (Ah não...) Lorhane: Vamos lá, temos que dar apoio para ele. Vamos *correndo atrás de Israel* Israel: *era meio engraçado ver ele correr* Tarsis: (Pra que vou bater nele, se isso só vai causar mais violência...) *ignorando seu próprio problema e seguindo os outros* (Será que deixei eles decepcionados?) Israel: *sentiu um aperto no peito* E-Esperem aqu- Pai: ONDE É QUE TU TAVA?! Israel: E-Eu tava- Pai: TAVA O QUE?! DESEMBUCHA! Israel: Tava com uns amigos... Pai: E TEU IRMÃO COMO FICA? Israel: O senhor estava em casa...eu achei que... *treme* Pai: ACHEI É UMA PORRA! ENTRA AGORA! Israel: *abaixa a cabeça e entra* Lorhane: (Que cara grosso!) Você é um homem muito mal! *dando língua* Pai: *bem ouviu e também se tivesse ouvido o Israel pagaria o pato* Ele não vai sair. *bate a porta* Lá de dentro dá pra escutar algumas vozes. Tarsis: *segurando a mão de Lorhane e balançando a cabeça dizendo não, falando baixo* Eles devem ter os problemas na família...melhor ficarmos quietos... Lorhane: Ele vai ver só. Esse cara acha que pode tratar seus filhos assim! Deixa eu resolver isso! Deixa só! Tarsis: *soltando a mão dela* (Espero que um dia que o meu pai mude também...) * Dentro da casa de Israel Vozes. Israel: O-o que houve? Pai: ENQUANTO VOCÊ TAVA FORA O FRIO PARALISOU AS PERNAS DELE! Israel: (E EU TÔ COM CARA DE AQUECEDOR PORRA?!) A-Ah não. Q-Que que eu faço? Pai: NADA NÉ?! AFINAL VOCÊ NUNCA FAZ! POR ISSO VOCÊ É DESSE JEITO! Mãe: Você nem foi trabalhar hoje, ficou o dia inteiro jogando vídeo-game. Pai: EU SOU EU! ENQUANTO ELE MORAR NA MINHA CASA, É DO JEITO QUE EU QUERO! Israel: (Se eu pudesse eu quebrava sua cara, só que preciso morar aqui) *abaixa a cabeça e põe as mãos nos bolsos* Me chamou só pra me xingar, é isso? Pai: Falou o que? Mãe: Israel... Israel: ...Desculpa. Só...só levem ele pro hospital. Pai: Se ele deixar de andar a culpa é sua. Israel: *levanta a cabeça e sente um aperto no peito* Israel: (Eu não posso permitir que o Iuri fique assim...) *olha para baixo e lacrimeja* Mãe: Você estava em causa. Não ponha a culpa nele. Pai: A OBRIGAÇÃO DE OLHAR O IRMÃO É DELE. EU OLHAVA MEUS IRMÃOS. Mãe: Se ele for seguir todo exemplo que for seu, ele vai acabar que nem você. Eu não quero ele preso dentro de casa. Tarsis: (Que coisa problemática, todos os pais sempre são assim?!.....Que merda, ainda pensando na porra da pedra que causo os problemas, Arggg......) ... *se aguentando para não falar* (....Droga Tarsis, não vá lembrar de seus problemas na família também.) * Quarto de Iuri Iuri estava tentando dormir, mas os gritos de seu pai o fazia ter pesadelos. TV: O tempo continuará frio por enquanto e muit...*luz acaba* Tarsis: *lá fora, escuta o pai de Israel gritando, isso causa lembranças de seus pais brigando* Lorhane: Eu já sei. Amanhã vamos chamar Israel e o irmão dele para brincar conosco na sua casa. Que tal? Tarsis: *depois de um segundo ele para de pensar nas lembranças, e responde* S-sim! :D Lá tem um quintal bem grandão! ^^ Lorhane: Sim >< Vou levar meus mangás de Megaman Zero pra mostrar para eles. Tarsis: Legal! :D *fica quieto e fala bem nervoso*...Desculpe não ter feito nada sobre o Jonathan. Lorhane: Ele vai sofrer na minha mão depois. Não se preocupa com isso. Tarsis: Não sou de enfrentar alguém, não tenho muito menos força...sinto muito mesmo. ....... ( .......... ) Lorhane: Não faça isso perto de mim! Tarsis: ... (Meu maior medo e te decepcionar...) Sim.... Lorhane: Você fez de novo! *pegando bolas de neve e jogando em Tarsis* Sem pontos! Tarsis: *rindo* Ok, vou parar e *jogando bolas de neve nela* toma!! :v Patrick: *passeando com Vi* Olha esse mangá, amor. *mostrando Jonathan vs Za Warudo* Vi: Esse não é o seu amigo, Uandres? *apontando para uma foto do Uandres no mangá* Patrick: Mas o que? Lorhane: Agora eu vou lá ver o Israel *andando até a parede então começa a escalar* Vem Tarsis. Tarsis: Verdade, vamos. *seguindo ela e escalando* * Quarto de Iuri Israel: *No quarto do Iuri, estava com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão de culpa* ... Scott: *acompanha Tarsis e os outros* Israel: Oi bro. Iuri: *se aproxima na cadeira de rodas* Você tá bem? Israel: Não sou eu que tô na cadeira de rodas. *riu* Olha só você pode virar um transformer Iuri: Pode me chamar de Ironhide *riu* Israel: ...Mas falando sério. Como estão suas pernas? Iuri: Eu...não sinto nada... Israel: Isso é por pouco tempo. Logo logo você vai estar correndo e o pai vai parar de encher o meu saco. Iuri: ...Está tudo bem. Não é isso que vai me impedir de ser biólogo. Israel: *lacrimeja* Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Se fosse pelo menos com o pai... Lorhane: *com o rosto visível na janela* Oi. Me deixa entrar? Israel: *com uma expressão vazia vai até a janela* ... *abriu a janela* Só não fala alto. Lorhane: Pode deixar, *fechando a boca como se fosse um ziper e entrando no quarto* Vem Tarsis. Vem Ursinho. *tentando ajudar os dois a entrar* Scott: *entra sem nenhum problema, então ajeita as roupas* ...Are you okay? Israel: Eu tô uma merda. *sorriu* Tarsis: *entra todo desajeitado e bagunça o cabelo* Tudo bem cara? (Já pergutaram :p ) Eu me sinto uma merda quando eu perco no very easy :v então somos dois *fazendo uma careta* Lorhane: Viemos aqui te dar apoio, Israel. Israel: Eu tô no modo Hard faz tempo. As vezes é difícil dar continue. *deu de ombros e piscou um olho* Ah. Valeu, Sakky. *põe as mãos nos bolsos* Scott: Não escute seu pai. Lorhane: É. Aquele louco não tem direito de falar assim com você. Já sei o que podemos fazer. Que tal RPGear? Sempre que me sinto mal, me divirto RPGeando! :D Israel: Sinceramente eu não tô no clima pra isso. Só quero apoiar o Iuri agora...ele e minha mãe são só o que importam agora. Não que vocês não importem mas... Iuri: Pode ir. A mamãe tá aqui... Lorhane: Por que não vamos RPGear com seu irmão também? Ele pode se divertir. Israel: ...Pode ser. Por que não...mas o que dessa vez? *suspira* Lorhane: Nós já fizemos RPG de tudo. Megaman, Fighter of destiny, Fighter of destiny Rising, THR, Japão Feudal e até Sonic! :D Tarsis: Porque hoje eu morri no primeiro nível do game. Lorhane: Posso olhar seus livros? Por favor >< quero fazer algo lindo pra vocês. Tarsis: *bem animado* O que será?! xD Lorhane : Por favor, deixa vai. Por favorzinho deixa. Não seja malvado, diz que sim, vai diz que sim, siiiiiiiiiim! Tarsis: *referência detectada* xD (Que estranho, esses acontecimentos me lembram um Final Fantasy...mas qual?) Lorhane: (Que estranho, esses acontecimentos me lembraram sobre um personagem chamado T... Mas por quê? Eu descobrir a identidade dele e não sei?) Tarsis: Vai abre logooo! *animadaço balaçando os bracos pra cima e pra baixo, ficando tão animado que lembra de certas coisas* (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (D-droga '\\\' (C-calma cara, calmaaa) *sentando ali e se acalmando, ficando quietinho* (Não vejo a hora de começar! xD) Israel: Very Well, vamos começar. Lorhane: *olhando os livros de Israel e pegando um livro chamado Final Fantasy, então abre o livro* O nome da minha personagem será Sakura, minha classe vai ser Fencer e vocês? :D Israel: Tem alguma que saia na porrada só na mão? Lorhane: Sim Sim. Monk Israel: O nome de uma das minhas séries favoritas. Lorhane: Monk, já ouvi falar, mas não assisti. Tarsis: *riso* Bem, os ninjas são mais rápidos, e tem armas finais ótimas, ainda tem magias negras, bote Tarsis classe ninja. Israel: Coloca aí, Learsi o monge. Learsi é Israel ao contrário. Lorhane: Sim Sim, só falta o Ursinho e o Iuri. Tarsis: Eu botaria TarsisX10 mas não combina com o Final Fantasy u.u Israel: Iuri vai entrar? Okay. Iuri: Tem algum que use armas? Tarsis: Bem tirando magos e monges, todos usam :P Mas se fala de armas como, pistola e talz... Lorhane: Armas? Acho que sim. Aqui tem arqueiro, domador de feras, mago nego, mago branco, mago vermelho, soldado, gladiador, ladrão Iuri: Sim. Pistolas! Tarsis: Bem tem uma mas não lembro bem. Lorhane: Tem, pistoleiro. Tarsis: Esse ai mesmo! :D Esses novos são mais do MMO e novos Final Fantasy, só joguei até o 9 :P Iuri: Eu serei um pistoleiro! Israel: Chamado Papaco? Iuri: Não entendi. Tarsis: Papaco? :v Lorhane: Hahaha. E você ursinho? >< Iuri: Coloque aí, Hol Horse. Tarsis: Ei, balaceando alias. Não adianta sermos cada um o tipo que quer. Precisamos de um mago branco! Sem cura estamos mortos ._. se não só potions Lorhane: Então o Ursinho pode ser o mago branco ou mago vermelho. Tarsis: Você quer? Vermelho pode usar espadas. Scott: Well...sure. Coloque Kite, o vermelho. Tarsis: E estilosão! :v (Bem, os vermelhos não tem a magias finais mas são ótimos!) Lorhane: Sakura - Fencer, Hol Horse - pistoleiro, Kite, o vermelho - mago vermelho, Learsi - Monge, Tarsis - Ninja Scott: Não Sakky, só Kite. Tarsis: Hummm... Scott: O vermelho foi por que eu seria mago vermelho. Tarsis: Está bom! :p Desculpe mas eu levo Final Fantasy a sério mesmo *riso* Israel: Eu nunca joguei... Lorhane: Tá, vou corrigir aqui. *passando página e vendo um buraco com dados* Hm? Dados. *pegando dados* Eu vou ser a melhor, hahaha. Fiquem vendo. *lançando dados e então o livro brilha* Israel: MEU DEUS QUE ISSO NÃO SEJA IGUAL ZATHURA!! Iuri: Não seja bobo. Deve ser efeito do livro. Tarsis: Uma coisa, xp, batalhas, gold e muita exploração! E bosses, muitos. Sem esquecer uma historia que te leva a ver o sentido dessa fantasia. Lorhane: Livros fazem isso? O livro começa a mudar de página várias vezes. Lorhane: Ah! *deixando o livro cair no chão e se afastando* Israel: O Iuri não vai apanhar comigo aqui. Iuri: Tem algo errado. Tarsis: Putz! 'u' !!!!! L-lembreiiii!!! Final Fantasy Tatics!!!!!! Israel: ! A aventura começa. O livro aumenta o brilho então começa a puxar todos eles. Iuri: Mas que... Lorhane: Isso tá me lembrando uma saga que nós fizemos... Tarsis: HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA *rindo emocionado* Q-que insano, achamos o livro do jogo!!!!!!!!! *coração batendo rápido pela emoção* Israel: Sakky você sabe que eu te amo mas eu não tô achando isso uma coisa tão boa! Tarsis: *parecia que estava em outro lugar* Que a Fantasia Final... Iuri: Comece! Israel: OW FUCK! Tarsis: *levantando os braços* Israel: *sente um aperto no peito* Tarsis: Começe a aventura sem fim!!!! Lorhane: Espera! Megaman! Megaman! Megaman! *correndo no meio da luz e some de vista* Israel: Okay. *suspira e entra com o Iuri já que não tinha saída* Tarsis: *se afastando e correndo e entrando com lagrimas de alegria caindo* (Mostrarei meu potencial...) Tarsis consegue ver alguém saindo pelo buraco. Tudo vai ficando escuro, até que Tarsis acorda em uma casa que ele nunca viu, usando roupas de camponês. Tarsis: *levantando lentamente, riso* Todo bom RPG começa assim, com alguém acordando...*olhando ao redor e olha para suas roupas* Wow?! Quando eu troquei de roupa?! *tocando na testa* Só lembro de um monstro enorme...e do nada apareço aqui. (Provavelmente irei encontrá-lo novamente.) Tudo havia mudado, a Cidade Ivanillaice que muito maltratara as crianças com a realidade fria, bruta e cruel, agora foi transformada em um reino de aventuras no meio de tantos outros. Pessoas ruins foram transformadas em pessoas maravilhosas, sonhos estão sendo realizados e ninguém quer abandonar este novo mundo maravilhoso que a muito tempo não tinha sido visto. A neve fria que representava o mundo terrível que todas aquelas crianças enfrentavam, agora desapareceu. “Em um instante Alice desceu atrás dele, sem pensar em como faria para sair de novo” * Lado de fora, onde Tarsis está Tarsis: *levatando e abrindo a porta, botando a mão esquerda na frente do rosto, por causa da luz e eu havia acabado de despertar* (Um novo mundo me aguarda...) *tirando a mão e conseguindo ver* Bangaa: (andando e esbarrando em Tarsis com tanta força que faz o garoto cair no chão* Hey! Tarsis: Caralh- *caindo no chão* (Meu momentoooo ╥﹏╥) Bangaa: Olhe por onde anda! Tarsis: *meio surpreso* (Feioso :') ) Desculpe. *levantando* Bangaa: Desculpe? Você tá debochando de mim? É isso? Porque isso soou como um deboche e eu não gosto de pessoas que zombem de mim! Tarsis: Não não! *com as mãos levantadas* (Estressadinho -.-') Só estou saindo de minha casa. Bangaa: Então você não vê problemas em atrapalhar a passagem de alguém porque esta saindo de casa, não é? ??: Kupo! AÍ está você, Kupo! Tarsis: ? *olhando para o ??* Kupo? Um moogle, corre próximo ao Tarsis. Bangaa: Moogle, você conhece esse humano? Tarsis: *animado* (Lembrei! ^^ Moogle! Aquela raça que ajuda os heróis do Final Fantasy!) ??: Sim, Kupo! Ele acabou de chegar na cidade, depois de voltar de uma viagem, você não viu? Me desculpe pelo Bangaa, Kupo! Mas você tem que pedir desculpas para o Bangaa, Kupo! Tarsis: Desculpe senhor *fazendo reverência* não vou mais incomodar. (Ainda bem que esse carinha chegou! Quase entro numa confusão danada!) ??: Por favor perdoe-o, Kupo! ele não está acostumado a ver um Bangaa. *olhando para Tarsis* Venha comigo *andando* Tarsis: *seguindo ??* Obrigado senhor ou senhor, você realmente me salvou, valeu. *sorrindo discretamente* (Bem, parece gente boa.) Bangaa: Um momento amigo. ??: *se virando e olhando para o Bangaa* Kupo? Bangaa: *andando até Tarsis* Essas roupas, você é um soldado, não é? Tarsis: (Putz o que eu falo?!) Herr- Bangaa: Então você não se importaria se eu testa-se sua força não é. *estalando punhos enquanto se aproxima de Tarsis* De repente dava-se para ouvir um som de apito. Tarsis: *olhando pro lado que se ouviu o apito* !!! (Que coisa não?! TuT Sempre quando vou me dar mal acontece algo.) Juíz: *surgindo do nada* ??: Ele está implicando com você, kupo! Vamos derrotar ele juntos, Kupo! Juiz: *apitando, dizendo que a luta já podia começar* WTF ?! *bem perdido* O-ok então ! Lei: Proibido - Jogar areia nos olhos/ Aconselhável - Usar os punhos Bangaa: Não se intrometa Moogle! *correndo na direção do Moogle e dando um soco na direção dele* ??: *desviando do soco* Essa foi quase, Kupo! Tarsis: *estranhamente me sentia mais leve e vivo* Uh-oh?! *riso* Então, vamos começar! Your turn. Tarsis: *corria até Bangaa e dava três socos com o braço direito e pulava pra trás com um muita facilidade* (Estou muito mais rápido que o normal! Carambaaaa que fod*! Será por causa da classe que eu escolhi antes de vim até esse lugar?) Bangaa: *recebendo 11 de damage* Argh! ??: Minha vez, Kupo! *levanta os braços e então uma nuvem se forma na cabeça de Bangaa e logo um relâmpago cai em cima dele* Bangaa: *recebendo 15 de damage* Argh! *correndo na direção de Tarsis e dando um soco* Tarsis: *desvia com facilidade pulando para trás* (Hehe, ser leve tem suas vantagens!) Calmaaa, ainda falta muito pra me pegar :v Your turn. Tarsis: (Ninninnjaaaaaaa!!! >:D) SHORIIIUKEN!!! :V *correndo e dando um golpe parecido com o Shoryuken mas caindo sentado depois de feito* Bangaa: *desviando do golpe e então jogando areia nos olhos de Tarsis* Vê se fica parado! Juiz: *apitando alto e então o Bangaa começa a levitar, se aproximando de Bangaa* Infringindo a lei sobre ser proibido jogar areia no rosto do oponente,além de atacar fora de seu turno! Todas essas violações vão mandá-lo para a prisão! Bangaa: *caindo no chão e se levantando* Juiz: *erguendo cartão* Bangaa: *desaparece no meio de vários anéis verdes* ??: Kupo! Ele quebrou uma lei. Kupo! Eu espero nunca ser enviado para a prisão... Tarsis: *coçando os olhos* Aiaiai odeio areia...n-nem eu *levantando* Bem, para onde iriamos mesmo? ??: Venha comigo, vou te mostrar uma coisa #Andando Tarsis: Ok. *seguindo sempre olhando o lugar* Qual é o nome daqui mesmo? ??: Reino de Ivanillaice. Perpetrador condenado e preso. Os visitantes são convidados a ir à prisão em Sprohm, onde terão direito a pagar a fiança de um amigo que foi preso. Cada batalha é julgada pelo juiz que determinará as leis que devem ser obedecidas. Quem o desobedecer poderá ser teleportado para a prisão, aqueles que seguirem suas recomendações, terá direito a um incentivo. Uma batalha sem juiz pode resultar na morte permanente daqueles travam as batalhas, então tome cuidado antes de escolher que batalha travar e obedeça a lei dos juizes. Tarsis: Ivanillaice... ??: Você é um viajante? Tarsis: (Bem é o jeito falar isso né! ._.) Sim! ??: De onde você veio? Tarsis: *se segurando para não rir* I-Irineuland... (AHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) ??: Nunca ouvi falar, tem muitos guerreiros bravos lá? Tarsis: Sim! (Espero que todos estejam se dando bem por esse mundo do Final Fantasy) Tarsis: Eles devem estar por aí, mas eles sabem se cuidar. ??: Eu acabei me esquecendo Kupo! Qual é o seu nome? Tarsis: *riso* É T-a-r-s-i-s. Meio dificil de falar né. ??: Eu não acho, Tersis. Tarsis: E o seu? Montblanc: Eu sou Montblanc. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Tersis. Tarsis estava em lugar que sempre sonhou e com seres que sempre adorou, pelo menos os Moogles. Esse é de fato o seu país das maravilhas, mas os milagres não acabaram por aí. Sonhos foram realizados em outras pessoas, os irmãos Israel, ganharam o que sempre quiseram e talvez merecerem. Learsi: *acorda deitado no chão, olhando ao redor* Mas...que... Ao abrir os olhos vê que seu quarto estava diferente, parecia uma casa inglesa de pessoas milionárias, ou talvez de Reis, nunca saberá a diferença entre estes tipos de quartos. Learsi: Jesus Cristo! *levanta num pulo e põe as mãos no rosto* Algum rico me sequestrou, só pode. Guarda: *abrindo porta* Algum problema, vossa alteza? Learsi: Alteza? *coçou a cabeça* Eu sou rei? Guarda: Você é o príncipe de Ivanillaice, assim como seu irmão Hol Horse. Você está bem? Learsi: Não. Digo...mais ou menos. Traz um copo com água pra mim por favor porque eu vou andar lá fora. *colocou a mão na testa* Guarda: Preciso pedir permissão ao seu pai, vossa alteza para que ele disponibilize uma tropa para protegê-lo Learsi: Se for contar com meu pai eu vou viver preso em casa. Deixa que eu me viro sozinho tá? *cruzou os braços e olhou para baixo* (CARALHO EU TENHO TANQUINHO!) Guarda: Você está bem mesmo príncipe Learsi? Seu pai sempre deixou você se aventurar para fora do castelo. Desde que leve Jonas e Betah para viajar contigo. Learsi: Aham. *aquilo parecia uma espécie de piada para ele. Sinceramente o que ele mais queria era socar a cara do guarda a frente, mas não era nenhum Jotaro da vida então apenas desviou o olhar* Hm. Pera. Jonas e Betah? (Nomes familiares...) Guarda: Príncipe Learsi, você está estranho hoje. Learsi: Eu tô ótimo. (Eu acho. Pelo visto aqui meu pai não é o puta de um cuzão que mexeu com meu ego e auto estima. Yare Yare...) *se espreguiçou* Vamos lá. Guarda: Deseja que eu chame alguém? Learsi: Ninguém. Eu vou só... *saiu andando*l Guarda: *abrindo porta para Learsi e ficando de joelhos perante ele* Learsi: Não se ajoelhe. Todas as pessoas são iguais para mim. *o levantou* Vá cuidar do meu irmão tá? *saiu andando com as mãos nos bolsos* Enquanto ele andava era possível ver pinturas de seu irmão, sua, de sua família, de uma Estela roxa, óculos escuro em um fundo Vermelho, e de um loiro sendo embalado pelo guarda Jonas, que era igual ao Jonathan Williams. Learsi: É como se eu estivesse com minhas criações. Isso é um tanto estranho. (Shin, Mamoru, Paul, Jonathan, Shawn...que viagem. Deve ser só coincidência) A frente havia uma porta e ao lado dela tinha uma pintura de um homem de cabelo branco, parecido com uma mulher, escrito "Tá virando crime seguir seus próprios sonhos" Israel: Eu que o diga. Mesmo que eu siga os meus sempre tem alguém pra me jogar no chão. *Sim meus jovens. O gordo piadista só se deu mal na vida. Um ex campeão de judô que parou de treinar por quebrar o pé* Aquela porta era aberta por Jonas, que estava acompanhado de seus dois filhos Holy e Danny. Jonas: Já acordado, príncipe? Não me diga que já tá com vontade de treinar de novo. Israel: *gritos internos de Fãboy* Sabe como é né. Deus ajuda quem cedo madruga. (E eu não consigo dormir tão bem) Danny: Hoje vamos pegar pesado, o mestre Den está inspirado hoje. Holy: Cantar Sheer Heart Attack não é lá a melhor forma de dizer que está inspirado. Danny: Claro que é, porque nosso estilo não tem fraquezas Israel: Ah sim. Bem, vamos andar por aí... (Eu treino com o Jonathan, Daniel e Seiko. Okay.) *sai andando* Um lugar de milagres e maravilhas, um sonho se tornando realidade, um conto imaginário sendo algo concreto. Por mais infantil que seja, esse lugar trouxe uma coloração nova para um coração que sofria com a dura realidade. Mas este não foi o único que foi acolhido nesse novo mundo. Hol Horse: *acordou lentamente,coçando a cabeça* Que quarto é esse? Dava para notar que o quarto era enorme, além da ausência da cama de seu irmão e uma enorme pintura de Iuri, na pose de Mona Lisa, usando seu traje real. Hol Horse: *levanta da cama* MINHAS PERNAS FUNCIONAM! *sai pulando por aí até ver o quadro* Mona Lisa? Guarda: *abrindo porta* Algum intruso vossa alteza, Hol Horse? Hol Horse: Sonamagi daze *aponta pra frente como se tivesse disparando* Não. Tá tudo okay e... (Wow sou um príncipe!) Onde está meu irmão? Guarda: Eu soube dos outros guardas que ele foi treinar com Jonas e os filhos. Hol Horse: Meu irmão é um preguiçoso... Guarda: Jovem príncipe, suas novas imperatrizes chegaram. Gostaria de testa-las no campo de treino? Hol Horse: ...Adoraria. *sai andando rápido* Guarda: *abrindo porta para Hol Horse e então se ajoelha perante ele* Hol Horse: Hm. Eu posso me acostumar a isso... *sorriu e saiu andando para fora do quarto* Vai beber algo. O rei paga. Guarda: Sim, vossa alteza *andando* Hol Horse: *andando de boa na lagoa* Pelo caminho era possível ver a pintura de um gato rosa endo acariciado por Shou, uma caveira sorrindo com apenas um olho, Lou o policial, a família real que pareciam ser felizes, Learsi fazendo pose sem camisa e uma pintura de Hol Horse segurando sua pistola. Hol Horse: Isso é demais. *sorriu de forma confiante e riu ao ver o irmão sem camisa* Guarda: *andando na direção de Hol Horse e então se ajoelha erguendo para ele pistolas* Suas imperatrizes, jovem príncipe. Hol Horse: Demais. Obrigado! *pega as pistolas e faz um cafuné nele* Guarda: *se levantando* A sala de treino fica a frente, só abrir a porta e atirar nos alvos como quiser. Assim que for solicitado, traremos mais munição. Hol Horse: Sim. Está dispensado. *corre até a sala do trono e olha para os alvos* Alvos estavam em múltiplas direções e alguns se mexiam para esquerda e direita. Hol Horse: EMPEROR! *gira a pistola e dispara* Sonamagi Daze. Acerta um dos alvos. Hol Horse: Que fácil. *disparando em múltiplas direções* Alvos são destruídos assim que atingidos, saindo de um dos alvos uma serpente Hol Horse: *atira na cabeça da serpente* Serpente: *morre ao levar o tiro* Shou: Nice. *de braços cruzados* Hol Horse: *olha para trás* Obrigado. Shou: Olha isso *lançando pedrinha igual moeda* Moeda: *se aproxima dos alvos, então brilha e explode eles* Hol Horse: Isso é incrível! Como você faz isso?! *os olhos brilham* Shou: É uma técnica que eu desenvolvi como um monge. Eu transfiro minha energia para os meus dedos e transformo tudo o que toco em uma bomba. Hol Horse: Meu irmão ia adorar ver isso. Isso lembra algo que ele costumava ver há um tempo atrás. Shou: Learsi? Ele treina com meu irmão, Jonas. Você sabe, quando chega a uma certa idade, você pode escolher alguém que seja da mesma categoria para treinar você. Hol Horse: Me fala mais sobre essas suas explosões. *guarda as pistolas* Shou: Não tem muito o que falar, só explodir. Look that *jogando pedrinha que acerta uma mosca, então a mosca brilha e logo explode, logo em seguida a pedrinha explode* Hol Horse: Me ensina. Shou: Vish. Não tem como ensinar você, categorias diferentes, golpes diferentes. Mas não fique por baixo, aposto que você consegue fazer algo assim com suas amigas, pistolas. Shall never surrender, prince. Hol Horse: Desistir jamais. É o que meu irmão diria...por falar nisso você viu ele? Shou: Está no campo treinando com Jonas. Hol Horse: Valeu. Qual é seu nome mesmo? Shou: *apontando para si mesmo com um sorriso malandro* Willis, Shou Willis. Hol Horse: (Eu estou em um universo paralelo) Prazer. *sorri e sai correndo do quarto* Dois irmãos que viviam a situação terrível que a realidade lhes deu. Um pai negligente, a falta de renda para dar uma vida melhor, as doenças e infermidades que tiravam a mobilidade ou afetava diretamente o modo deles sobreviverem, tudo isso foi alterado para algo que eles merecem. Dois príncipes que possuem uma família exemplar, mentores que são personagens que eles amam, além de uma nova forma de viver. Learsi: *sentado tomando água enquanto olha para as pernas* (Pelo visto meu pé esquerdo tá bom. Tô mais leve,mais ágil...meu pai não tá enchendo o saco...) A vontade e a força. Ambas unidas podem fazer enorme diferença no campo de batalha. O fervor do sangue no meio de um combate onde você só deve confiar na sua espada. Um novo capítulo se abriu para a vida das crianças. Um capítulo que eles nunca deixarão passar. Daniel ao abrir os olhos percebe que estava em uma casa diferente. Daniel: Hum? *se revirava sobre o chão, levantava com dor de cabeça* Hm... *se senta no chão novamente com um pouco de cansaço* Era possível ver que o quarto onde ele estava parecia de um guerreiro oriental. Daniel: Hum? O que? *toca em si mesmo* Que? ??: Finalmente você acordou. *sentado, mal dava para ver seu rosto, sendo possivel ver apenas um dos olhos* Daniel: QUE?! Eu perdi meu rosto? *tocava sobre seu rosto* QUE?! ??: Como a vida é intrigrante. Não se mexa muito ou você vai acabar morrendo. Daniel: Hum... *lacrimeja, abraça a perna e bota a cabeça sobre o joelho enquanto chorava* ??: Chorando em um lugar de guerreiros. Não devia ter te salvado, homens fracos não servem para andar nesta terra. Mostre que você tem algum respeito pela vida e ataque aquele que ameaça sua vida. Daniel: *olhava para ??, limpava o rosto e olhava seriamente pro ??* M-me chamou de fraco *sniff* Um homem chorar não é ser fraco! ??: *apontando uma espingarda para o rosto de Daniel* Um homem que não defende sua própria vida e se restringe ao medo não é um homem. É escória. Daniel: !! *se assusta mas range os dentes e avança no ?? segurando a espingarda dele e puxando com toda a força* ??: *apertando o gatilho antes dele puxar, só que sai o barulho de munição esgotada* Parece que tem alguma coragem em você garoto. *quando Daniel pega a arma, ?? vira a arma para esquerda rapidamente, fazendo com que Daniel bate contra parede* Mas coragem não justifica burrice. Essa passou bem perto. Daniel: *cai sobre o chão e fica olhando o chão* Humph... *levantava e olhava diretamente para ??* Quem é você e o que quer comigo? ??: Você está fazendo as perguntas erradas. Como pode querer atacar alguém que você nem conhece. Eu posso ser um aliado ou um inimigo, por que não tentou saber qual dos dois lados eu luto? Daniel: *sorri* Nao importa, você sendo bom ou não eu não vou ficar aqui com você *procura a saída* ??:Você é burro mesmo. Não tente fugir. Esse lugar está lacrado. Só sairá quando eu quiser que saia. Daniel: Então me mate *olhava para ?? com sinceridade e com uma cara bem séria* ??: Você não tem valor a vida mesmo. Já desistiu durante uma situação que poderia ser resolvida apenas com um pouco de cabeça. É por isso. *levantando* Que eu vou ter que reformular você para que se torne um homem de verdade e que aprenda a ser verdadeiro, além de não ser um medroso desistente. D: Tch! *olhava para o lado* Me desculpe *lacrimejava* eu...me desculpe! ??: Quem é você e de onde veio? Daniel: Sou Daniel, me desculpe...eu vim de um lugar bem diferente daqui... ??: Esqueça esse nome. Esqueça sua história. Agora você fará parte do meu clã. Você será uma nova espada forjada para batalha *andando e então na parede era possível ver o brasão Mokkou* Daniel: *confuso* Como assim? Esquecer meu nome? *fica sério, olha para ??* Qual o SEU nome? ??: Eu sou Nabunaga...Ex ministro de direita do Clã Eda. Daniel: Oh! *vai até Nabunaga e encara ele* Vai me tornar mesmo alguém mais forte? Nabunaga: Tornar alguém fraco como você é impossível. Por isso você a partir de hoje vai renascer como outro. Será parte do meu clã. Diga me seu novo nome porque Daniel acabou de morrer, dando lugar ao guerreiro que você se tornará. Daniel: *olha para cima e depois para Nabunaga* ...Satoshi! Uma flecha perfura a parede próxima ao rosto de Satoshi. Arqueiro: Finalmente acordou *com a flecha apontada para Satoshi, mal dava para ver seu rosto, além de seus olhos brilhantes azuis* Satoshi: *arregalava bem seus olhos enquanto lacrimejava* Arqueiro: *abaixando flecha* Que bom que acordou. Excelente. Satoshi: V-você...o que você fez? *range os dentes e soca a cara do arqueiro* Quem você pensa que é?! Arqueiro: *desviando com facilidade e dando uma cotovelada nas costas de Satoshi* Nabunaga: Boa iniciativa. Arqueiro: Sugiro que não faça mais esses movimentos, seus pontos podem abrir mais do que já abriram. Satoshi não percebia, mas estava sangrando em alguns lugares. Nabunaga: Este arqueiro fez os curativos que deixaram você vivo. Satoshi: *fica no chão e levanta com dificuldade* Hum...obrigado, me desculpe *não olhava para eles apenas para o chão* Arqueiro: Está na hora. Nabunaga: Tão cedo assim? Arqueiro: Sim. *entregando ganso morto* Depene. Nabunaga: Ah, sim *pegando ganso e começa a tirar as penas com a mão* Arqueiro: *olhando para Satoshi* Está com tempo livre? Satoshi: Para o que? *não olhava para eles apenas estava olhando para o chão* Arqueiro: Depenar a nossa janta *dando ganso morto* Satoshi: Oh! obrigado. *dava um sorriso bem leve e pegava o ganso* A noite foi longa, mas não muito. Foi algo diferente para Daniel, agora atendendo como Satoshi. Membro de um clã de guerreiros que agora vai ensiná-lo a usar sua força da mesma forma que um verdadeiro homem, diferente dos machões que se intitulavam "homens", mas não passavam de covardes exibidos. Depois daquela noite, Satoshi começou a ser treinado na arte do combate fechado com facas para se tornar um ótimo ladrão. O arqueiro que havia feito os curativos se chamava Nasu Suketaka Yoichi, era o seu protetor e um de seus mentores. Esses foram apenas alguns dos exemplos de como essa válvula de escape funcionou para eles. Um príncipe, um lutador e um membro de um clã. Todos foram bem acolhidos em suas novas vidas. * Bar Montblanc: *entrando com Tarsis* Kupo! Chegamos, Tersis. Tarsis: É Tars- *olhando pro bar* Wooow! Montblanc: É aqui que nosso clã se organiza para ser contratados para alguma missão. Tarsis: Clã? Humm...Mont, pode me explicar melhor? Tipo, eu sou do seu clã ou de outro? *bem perdido* Se você quiser... Montblanc: Clã são um grupo de pessoas que agem como mercenários. Nós aceitamos fazer trabalhos em trocas de recompensas. Cada clã possui um nome de marca para mostrar seu poder. Você ainda não tem um clã,mas se quiser, pode fazer parte do meu clã. Kupo! Montblanc: Kupo! Venha comigo ver eles. *andando até uma escada e parando* Ali estão eles, Kupo! Tarsis: *seguindo ele* Hum? Tarsis: *animado* (Caramba! Tantas raças diferentes! Cada uma com suas qualidades e fraquezas também!) Montblanc: Bem, nosso clã assume alguns trabalhos bastante difíceis. Claro, o salário é bom, e nunca há um momento estressante. Tarsis: Humm *fechando os olhos com a mão direita no queixo e a outra segurando o braço direito* Bem...seria interessante! Mas acho melhor eu ter um meu clã se possível :) (Quem sabe não encontro aqueles doidões por aí haha) Montblanc: Vai montar seu próprio clã? Kupo! Boa sorte, estarei torcendo para você, mas não pegaremos leve nas batalhas de clãs. Tarsis: Tem batalhas? *cruzando os braços bem empolgado* Gostei hehe... (Humm, eles não parece lá essas coisas, porém não posso julgar o livro pela capa né?) Bem, só gostaria que me guiasse até poder fazer sozinho as missões e tals, pode ser ? Montblanc: Claro, Kupo! Tarsis: *sorrindo com a boca fechada* Valeu cara! *botando as mãos fechadas no quadris* Ok! Vamos a minha primeira missão! Montblanc: Por aqui, Kupo! *andando até o barman* Tarsis: *seguindo ele* (Será que esse mundo tem os cristais? ...Por enquanto vou focar em achar os outros.) Barman: Bem vindos. Tarsis: (Pelo que joguei, rumores são informações sobre missões e tal, missões são missões oras! Haha...sair de missão, nem preciso pensar, sair... :| nussa) Montblanc, missões usam gil certo? Para poder fazê-las. Montblanc: Sim. Algumas são bem baratinhas, Kupo! Outras são bem caras. Tarsis: Humm, obviamente devo começar pelas menos caras, mas depois de um tempo juntarei tanto gil que nem fará tanta diferença hehe *botando a língua pra fora* Montblanc: Sim, Kupo! Senhor Barman, quais são as missões? Barman: Essas são as missões. 1 - Nobunaga Ambition 2 - Old Memories 3 - Shingo's Adventure 4 - Eliminar os Mutos 5 - Castlevania Tarsis: Sim sim! Quais são! :D (Queria uma já focando em meus equipamentos...) Caral- Caramba senti as referências! *-* *levantando os braços* Montblanc: O que é isso, Kupo? Tarsis: É qua- quer saber você não vai se interessar haha...voltando, acho que vou na 1 (Que clichê da porra, sempre a primeira :b ) Barman: 1600 gils Tarsis: *cai de joelhos levantando os braços pra frente* ╥﹏╥ Oh shit, my money!!!! Juiz: *apitando, andando até Tarsis e dando cartão amarelo* Tarsis: *levando um susto* (WHAAAAAAAT?!?!) Espada de Tarsis é confiscada pelo juiz e Tarsis ganha uma intimição por palavrão. Montblanc: Aiaiai, Kupo! Você tem que tomar cuidado com as coisas que fala, Kupo! Tarsis: *lacrimejando e inclinando a cabeça pro lado* Sério mesmo, que palavrões? Até em outras línguas? E como assim eu tinha uma espada?! (PORR* CAR#LHO ME DEVOLVE ESSA PORR#!) ╥﹏╥ Montblanc: Não se preocupe, Kupo! Depois que pagarmos para sua missão, nós compramos uma espada para você, Kupo! Tarsis: *suspira e levanta* Ok, valeu pela força! Da próxima vez eu não vou mais falar palavrões... (PUTA Q PARIU! COMO NÃO VOU FALAR PALAVRÃO MAN!) Montblanc: Não pense em palavrões, Kupo! Ou você é banido do reino, Kupo! Eles podem ler seus pensamentos. Tarsis: *som de coração parando* ಠ_ಠ Montblanc: Estou brincando com você, Kupo! Hahahaha! Ninguém lê mentes aqui, Kupo! (Eu acho) Tarsis: *suando frio e levanta* Ahh...sim... (Esse Moogle quase me mata de ataque cardiaco) ...Ok vamos continuar, aceito a missão ^^ Montblanc: Pode retirar da conta bancária do meu clã, Kupo! Barman: Está bem *pegando um pergaminho e marcando ele e então entregando ao Montblanc* Aqui estão todas as informações sobre sua missão e onde ela será. Montblanc: Obrigado, Kupo! *pegando pergaminho e entregando para Tarsis* Agora vamos comprar sua espada, Kupo! Tarsis: Montblanc não tenho palavras pra te agradecer *botando as mãos juntas, como se fosse rezar, enquanto lágrimas caem exageradamente* TuT Montblanc: Tudo bem, Kupo! Você pode retribuir dando um nome ao nosso clã. Não consigo pensar em nenhum nome legal para dar, Kupo! Tarsis: Rising Sun. Montblanc: Rising Sun. Ótimo nome, Kupo! Tarsis: Haha, nem é tão bom assim *riso* Montblanc: Agora vamos para loja, comprar sua espada. Tarsis: Oba oba oba! (Vou comer uma cenoura....? Nem eu sei o que falo as vezes ._. ) Missão 1: Nobunaga's Ambition. A primeira missão de Tarsis estava prestes a começar, mas por conta de um pequeno mal entendido, acabou tendo sua espada confiscada pelo juiz. Porém, isso era passado, pois Montblanc pegou um empréstimo e levou Tarsis para comprar sua nova espada. Vendedora: Saudações. Como posso ajudá-los? Tarsis: Bem, viemos comprar equipamentos, sendo especifico uma espada Vendedora: Qual sua classe? Tarsis: Ninja! *parecia bem animado* Vendedora: Essa são as espadas do estoque. Tarsis: Hum, vendo as espadas, se possivel queria uma com a habilidade "Trown" (Preciso de pelo menos essa habilidade por enquanto) Vendedora: Essas são as espadas que temos para sua classe Tarsis: Quero a faca ninja! ^^ *pulando* (Perfeito, vou começar por ela, básica mas muito boa) Montblanc: Eu pago, Kupo! *entregando os Gils* Vendedora: Um momento, eu vou busca lá *se virando e entrando numa porta, logo em seguida a fecha* Tarsis: Voltarei várias vezes aqui, hehe. *levantava o capuz* NinNin *juntando as mãos e fazendo posiçao de jutsu com elas* hahahaha! Montblanc: Quando tivermos mais dinheiro, compraremos tudo que eles tem, Kupo! Vendedora: *retornando com Ninja Knife* Aqui está. *entregando* Tarsis: *olhos brilham e pega* Quem é a faquinha mais linda? *-* Sim é...VOCÊ! HAHAHA! Montblanc: :) Agora você pode ir para nossa missão, Kupo! Cuidado com a boca. Tarsis: Sim sim, mas não estou mais falando palavrões *riso* (O mais bugado foi perder uma espada, que nem eu sabia que tinha 'u') Então vamos logo. Kupo! *sendo irônico* Montblanc: Sim, Kupo! Tarsis: *ficava sério porém com um sorriso estiloso* (O que este mundo tem a oferecer a mim agora? Hehe vou ver logo logo) Depois da confusão causada e das dívidas que Montblanc anda contraindo para pagar as despesas da viagem, como equipamentos,armas,passagem,comida, mangás, porque não podemos viver sem alguma coisa pra ler. Eles chegam ao porto de Ivanillaice, onde vão conhecer o navio que os levará para sua primeira missão. Montblanc: Aquele navio ali, Kupo! *correndo até um navio com um simbolo de bandeira negra* Tarsis: Hohooooo! *segue ele correndo* (Haha, lembrei do barco do One Piece! ^^) Akashachi: Sem o papel. Sem viagem. Tarsis: Opa...Mont? *olhando ele* (Será que existem Airships nesse mundo? Porque eu me lembro que cada Final Fantasu tinha a sua?) Montblanc: Sim? Kupo! Tarsis: A passagem, ou papel...seja lá o que for, estão pedindo. Montblanc: O pergaminho, Kupo! O pergaminho da missão. Tarsis: Não esta com você? Montblanc: Mas eu te entreguei naquele dia, Kupo! Tarsis: Hummm, onde guardei mesmo *procurando no casaco* lembrei! *com um pouco de dificuldade pega um papel que estava dentro de seu colete* Aqui! *entregando a Akashachi* Akashachi: *pegando o papel e então lendo com seu único olho* Honnō-ji, bem vindos a One Chaos. Podem entrar. Montblanc: *entrando no navio* Tarsis: *entrando no navio* (Tantas perguntas que quero saber a resposta, mas o mais importante...onde estão meu amigos agora?) Montblanc: *tomando um susto ao ver uma tripulação de piratas* Akashachi: *entrando no navio* É hora de partir. Cuidado com a tripulação. Eles são piratas, então eles fazem o que piratas fazem. *andando* Montblanc: O que piratas fazem? Tarsis: Os que eu conheço são legais, mas esses, tem cara de serem bem valentões. e-e Navio: *começa a se mover e então, aos poucos se afasta do porto* Akashachi: Seus imbecis. Cantem uma canção para alegrar meus ouvidos! Tripulação: *começando a cantar canções de piratas* Tarsis: *rindo baixo* (Queria que eles pudessem ver o Brokee do One piece, as canções dele são ótimas) Akashachi: *pilotando o navio* Próxima parada. Honnō-Ji. Tarsis: *ficava olhando a kunai dele* (Como será batalhar com armas ? E...se caso eu morrer, posso ser ressucitado com magias e itens certo? Mas do mesmo modo não posso baixar a guarda.) *segurando a Kunai com força* (Que emoção! Hahaha não posso esperar, durante essas missões vou ver tantas coisas!) *rindo sozinho* *escutando e balançando as pernas junto com, o rítmo da musica dos piratas* Akashachi: Soltem as velas! Firmar para este bordo! Partimos! Navio: *se movendo mais rápido, assim vento bate com mais força e todos, mas não a ponto de faze Los voar* Tarsis: *ia até Montblanc* Mont, existem barcos voadores? Montblanc: Claro que sim. Como não teria? Kupo! Tarsis: *rindo* É que sempre sonhei em ficar em um! Montblanc: Um dia nós iremos, Kupo! Tarsis: *se abaixa e começa a fazer agachamentos, primeiro se abaixava até o peitoral chegar perto das coxas depois levantava e relaxava os braços, fazia isso várias vezes* Oba oba oba! *olhos brilhando* Montblanc: Cuidado, se você se esforçar muito vai ficar careca, Kupo! Tarsis: *se espriguiçava* Hahaha, não exagere Mont, eu estou bem quieto até. Tarsis e Montblanc reapareciam em fileira de frente a 4 tritões. Tarsis: Than than than *imitando musica com a voz dele do tema de batalha do Final Fantasy IX - Battle 1 depois a musica tocava normalmente* Attack!!! *ia para cima do tritão 1 e dava 4 golpes com a Kunai e voltava pro lugar que estava* 10 damage Tarsis: *seleciono Magic com Montblanc depois escolhe "Thunder 1" Montblanc: *levanta os braços* Um trovão cai em cima de um dos tritões. Tritão: *morre ao ser acertado pelo trovão* Tritão 2: *atacando Tarsis* Tritão 3: *atacando Tarsis* Tritão 4: *atacando Montblanc* HP: 80 Tarsis HP: 75 Montblanc Tarsis: Guuuu! *cruzando os braços em forma de X* Montblanc: Kuppoo! *faz o mesmo que Tarsis* Total Damage T.= 30 Total Damage M.=20 HP restante: Tarsis: 50 Montblanc: 55 Tarsis: *seleciono Attack com denovo e ataco o Tritão 2* Montblanc: *usa Thunder no 3* Tarsis: Piece of cake!!! Ahahaha! *combo de 4 cortes* Montblanc: Thunder! Kupo! *cai um relâmpago* Tritão 2: *recebendo 10 de damage e caindo no chão* Tritão 3: *recebendo trovão elevando 40 damage, então caindo no chão* Tritão 4: *atacando Tarsis* Tarsis: *pela classe que tem, consegue desviar causando um "Miss" Not so fast haha! Tarsis: *attack* Montblanc: *attack* Tarsis: *vai para frente do tritão e da um tipo de Shoryuken com a Kunai causando dano critico* Montblanc: *pega o cajado é da um golpe até engraçado no tritão* Tritão 4: *morrendo* Tarsis e Montblanc começam a saltitar. Tudo ficou branco e então voltou ao normal. Montblanc: O que foi isso? Kupo! Tarsis: *ofegante* Aaaah...foi uma batalha estilo Final Fantasy *rindo* Hahaha estranho, huh? 2D Montblanc: O que é Final Fantasy? Tarsis: Bem, é um jogo de computador e consoles, onde guerreiros vão atrás de cristais para normalizar o mundo e tals, nisso aparecem vilões, aliados e muitas aventuras ^^ Não vou entrar em detalhes porque você pode ficar beeem confuso. Montblanc: Mais do que já estou? Kupo! Tarsis: (Estranho explicar isso no próprio Final Fantasy!) Akashachi: Cuidado marujos. Estamos em território inimigo! Qualquer momento pode acontecer um ataque. Tarsis: Sim capitão! *rindo muito* (Não consigo sentir medo de tanta emoção) Tudo fica escuro e então Montblanc e Tarsis aparecem em fileira de frente a 1 pássaro e um tritão Attack/Magic/Items/Equip/Flee Tarsis: Battle starto!!! *dava um mortal e passava o dedo de leve no nariz e sacava a Kunai* Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane Montblanc: Começou de novo, Kupo! Tarsis Germano Tarsis *Attack com Tarsis em pássaro *Magic thunder em tritão - Hehehe.. Siiimmm começou *olhos de psicopata e ria, partiu pra cima do passaro dando vários cortes diagonais e finalizando com um chute* Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane # Ambos morrem com os golpes # Tarsis e Montblanc saltitando #Earn 2 EXP #Earn 18 Gils # Tudo fica branco e então volta ao normal Tarsis Germano Tarsis - hahaha easy peasy. - Mont acho melhor irmos se acostumando. -(Parece que as batalhas são em estilo FF 1 ao 4, hehe muito legal) Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane Montblanc: Pelo visto sim. Podia ser pior, Kupo! Podíamos enfrentar sereias, essas não tem como derrotar Tarsis Germano Tarsis - Será ? *riso interno de maniaco* (Nada pode me derrotar Muhahahaha... Pera ainda tem aqueles secret boss... Bla,bla,bla *zilhoes de coisas que podiam matar no FF*.... Deixa pra lá e-e Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane Montblanc: Sim, Kupo! Elas controlam as mentes todos os machos de todas as espécies, pelo menos foi o que eu li, Kupo! Tarsis Germano Tarsis - Ihhh rapaz. (Seria facil me pegarem então ;u;) -temos poções ou cura ? -provalmente vamos precisar... *sentindo uma coisa estranha* Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane Montblanc: Sim, eu trouxe. Está nessa bolsa, Kupo! # mostrando bolsa Tarsis Germano Tarsis - *olhando a bolsa* na hora da batalha usamos - ainda não me sinto mal, digamos um pouco bom. Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane # 4 X poison 1 X elixir 1 X escama de tritao Tarsis Germano Tarsis - okay... *pensando nos outros* (Estou ficando mais distante ou perto deles ? Seja como for... Espero que estejam se divertindo haha) humm, esta mais do que bom. - pode vir o proximo inimigo xD ! Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane Montblanc: Então é você que ta causando isso,Kupo! Tarsis Germano Tarsis - e-eu �� ?! - Claro que não mont ! Nem eu sei o porque dessas batalhas ._. Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane Montblanc: Não vai escapar de mim, kupo! Tarsis Germano Tarsis - *ficando preocupado* (Ihh cara será que é zuera :v ?) - Você ta brincando comigo denovo não é ? - não é ? ;u; Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane Montblanc:#Ficando vermelho de raiva. Claro que não,Kupo! Parece que estou sendo controlado por outra pessoa, Kupo! Tarsis Germano Tarsis - Montblanc calma, eu não estou te controlando nem nada, isso aqui é realmente estranho mesmo, mas não me culpe por tais anomalias, deve ter um motivo para isso tudo. Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane Pirata: Homem ao mar! homem ao mar! Akashachi: Joguem a âncora, busquem o homem. Piratas:#Lançando rede e então "Pescando o homem" Tarsis Germano Tarsis -Mont, vamos lá ver ! Personagem secreto // Bem Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag! ❤ ADOOOOOOOOORO!! �� 1 Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane #Tudo fica escuro, então Tarsis e Montblanc ficam em fileira de frente para 3 pássaros enormes #Attack/Magic/Items/Equip/Flee Tarsis Germano Tarsis -*attack no passaro 2* *mont usa fogo no passaro 2 # passaro 1 do tarsis ma verdade Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane Pássaro 2#Sendo queimado e então leva 18 damage Pássaro 1:#Sendo atingido e então leva 12 damage Pássaro 2: #Jogando pedra em @Tarsis Pássaro 1: #Lançando vento em Montblanc Tarsis Germano Tarsis - (Melhor mont parar de usar mp... Assim se vier um boss ou monstro forte podemos tirar bastante dano) *recebendo o golpe é ficando com 45 de hp* Montblanc: *leva dano um pouco baixo pela resistência a magia ficando com 46 de hp* Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane #Attack/Magic/Items/Equip/Flee Tarsis Germano Tarsis - *attack novamente no pássaro 1* -*montblanc attack no pássaro 2* Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane Pássaro 1:#Levando 15 de damage Pássaro 2:#morrendo Pássaro 1:#Lançando vneto em Tarsis Tarsis Germano Tarsis -*cruza os braços e leva dano um pouco alto ficando com 25 de hp, e ficando ofegante* Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane #Attack/Magic/Items/Equip/Flee Tarsis Germano Tarsis -*attack no passaro 1* HAAAA !!! - *Escolho intem com mont e seleciono tarsis curando 50 de hp do mesmo, o deixando com 75 de hp Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane Passaro:#Morrendo com o golpe #Tarsis e Montblanc ficam saltitando #Earn 4 EXP #Earn 24 gils Tarsis Germano Tarsis # os dois alcançam o proximo Lv. - *tarsis fica igual a squall no dissidia e deixa a kunai no ombro e fechava os olhos* I'm talking to the wall... ( Hahaha sempre quis imitar ele xD) Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane #Tudo fica branco e então eles voltam ao normal. Montblanc:Me sinto mais forte,Kupo! Tarsis Germano Tarsis - Eu também! xD -bem mont acho que você precisa de uma potion :3 Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane Montblanc : Okay, Kupo! #Pegando poção então erguendo e logo recupera 20 hp Tarsis Germano Tarsis - ( estranho... Era para recuperar mais... Mas né... Quem sou eu pra reclamar :/) Hehe bom. ^^ *hp do mont fica no 66 Status de agora: Hp de tarsis 75/80 Hp de mont 66/75 SEX 00:45 Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane #a noite todos da tripulação estavam juntos contando sobre suas origens e motivações para o que fazem, essa era as histórias de piratas Akashachi : é a sua vez, marujo# olhando para Tarsis Tarsis Germano Tarsis - (putz o que vou contar 'u' ?! Bem vou ver... ) - Aham *tocindo forçado* Meu nome é Tarsis, vim de um lugar que nem mesmo os humanos e outras raças conhecem... Um lugar cheio de coisas estranhas e outras nem tanto... Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane Akashachi: Eu sou Akashachi, eu tenho um filho que a muito tempo eu procuro me reencontrar com ele. Durante uma expedição a ilha do Makai, minha tripulação foi morta, meu filho tirado de mim e meu olho arrancado. Desde então, tenho montado uma tripulação mais forte para que eu possa resgatar meu filho, Shachi Tarsis Germano Tarsis - *ficando impressionado* (Caramba que historia heim... No fundo acho que esse cara só quer ser feliz com o filho dele mesmo...) Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane Akashachi: Esses mares são perigosos, aqui não tem a presença do juiz. Se você morre num combate onde o juiz não está presente, você morre definitivamente. Tarsis Germano Tarsis - Vou lembrar senhor capitão... Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane Montblanc: Então é pra isso que servem o juiz, Kupo! Para nós proteger da morte. Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane quarto onde estava o homem que estava ao mar Homem: # deitado enquanto um cobertor e uma vela aquecia seu corpo,seu braço brilhou forte laranja e então voltou ao normal. Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane Montblanc e Tarsis estão Montblanc: Não tem aquele risco de sermos atacados enquanto dormimos? Kupo! Tarsis Germano Tarsis - *pensando e bugando* bem, acho que não... tipo como vamos estar dormindo eles nem podem perceber nossa presença não acha ? - (caraio agora pensando bem, os caras do FF podiam batalhar dormindo ?! ) Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane Montblanc: Então... Por que não dormimos a viagem inteira? Seria mais seguro, Kupo! Montblanc: # com travesseiro na mão. Sendo assim, eu vou hibernar até o fim da viagem, Kupo! Tarsis Germano Tarsis - *pega um travesseiro* hehe, eu também... *cai duro no chão com o travesseiro* - Zzzzzzzz... *dormia de um jeito todo bobo* - hum... *botava o travesseiro no pescoço* - He... Hehe... Hehehe *rindo baixo e sonhando com certas coisas* Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane Montblanc: #Jogando travesseiro no chão e então cai em cima e dorme. Zzzzz..... # Tarsis abre os olhos e se vê em um campo cheio de flores de noite. Suas roupas eram as mesmas de antes dele desaparecer. Tarsis Germano Tarsis - hum ? *levanta* hue ? Eu não tava sonhando com isso... ( Droga, quase eu fazia aquilo naquelas trocentas garotas) Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane # em sua frente começa a surgir um cristal que ilumina toda aquela escuridão Tarsis Germano Tarsis - *olha pro cristal e ficar deslumbrado* C-cristal ? # fica Gabriel Bispo Fdl Lorhane NIGHTS: #voando para perto de Tarsis. Os cristais são chave. Hahaha, sempre quis falar assim Tarsis Germano Tarsis - *ri também* Hue ? São a chave ? Mas qual é a fechadura então ? *cruzando os braços e balança o corpo pra frente e pra trás sem sair do lugar* Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising:Sagas